


Fear or Desire (Soufflé x Reader, NSFW)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: You’d known about Soufflé’s dark side for a long time now. It was only recently that you’d begin deliberately drawing him out. His taunting, aggressive demeanor and sadistic tendencies had at once frightened, repulsed and captivated you, and the more often you encountered him the deeper you sank into a desperate desire for him.No explicit content, but extremely suggestive and definitely NSFW. No gendered pronouns used when referring to the reader.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Reader/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), Soufflé (Food Fantasy)/Reader, Soufflé/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fear or Desire (Soufflé x Reader, NSFW)

* * *

  
“Master Attendant,” a smug voice growled in your ear, “Did you _really_ hide Lilia just to draw me out? You wanted to see me that badly?”   
You stood with your back to him, arms crossed across your chest.   
“Oh, Soufflé,” you said shakily, “It— It’s you.”   
He clicked his tongue against his teeth and snaked a hand through your hair, closing his fist and pulling your head back.   
“And now you’re acting like you aren’t pleased to see me? Obedience is far more becoming than rebellion, you know,” he hissed in your ear.   
“I didn’t hide Lilia,” you said quietly, “I promise.”   
“And yet here I am,” he answered. “ _Something_ must have happened to her. That coward would never lose or misplace one of his precious dolls.”   
“There’s a first time for everything,” you muttered insolently.   
“How funny, I was just thinking exactly the same thing,” he whispered, pulling your head even further back. “Shall we try something new?”

You fought to conceal your grin as you sucked in a sharp breath. 

Beneath the bed, a small porcelain hand peeked out from under a pink muslin sleeve; you could see it in your peripherals even with your neck craned back. You’d heard footsteps approach the room before you’d had a chance to push the doll further beneath the bed. God, if only you’d been able to cover it with something. If you could see it now, he would, too, just as soon as he happened to look.

It would all be over too quickly then, and you wanted this to last.

“I said… shall we try something new?” he repeated, his grip on your hair tightening. You whimpered and tried to nod; finding that difficult, you managed a quiet murmur in acquiescence. He quickly pushed your head down, forcing you to your knees. As he released your hair he nudged you in the back, tipping you forwards, and you caught yourself on your hands.  
“Stay down,” he snapped. Your heart was hammering, blood rushing to your head, the sound of it roaring in your ears. 

You were long past denial, avoidance, or shame — all that remained was your morbid fascination with him, your sick desire to be demeaned, debased, and utterly defiled.

You heard a chair scrape across the floor. You turned your head to look and saw he’d dragged it closer to you, and was now lounging in it, staring down at you with disdain.   
“Go on,” he said, lazily twisting a lock of hair around his finger. “Start looking.” 

Seizing your chance you reached toward the doll below the bed, moving your arms as if searching, but really only pushing it further away. You had to bring your head close to the ground to reach, and your face flushed, knowing his eyes were on your rear end raised in the air. 

You heard his wheezing laugh as you groped beneath the bed.   
“Oh, Attendant,” he snickered, “Now this really _is_ something. Look at you trying your hardest to convince me you don’t know exactly where she is.” 

You froze.

“You even had the gall to try and hide her right in front of me, even after you’d been found out,” he went on. “I’m almost embarrassed for you, really…”   
You screwed your eyes shut and balled your fists, hot shame flooding your face. Still on your hands and knees you backed up, only to feel a hand between your shoulder blades, holding you down.   
“You’ve certainly been naughty,” he said, “But do you really _deserve_ punishment, now that I know you actually _want_ it?”

He pushed your chest down hard against the floor with one hand, the other sliding over your rear and squeezing tight. You gasped, heat pooling between your legs and insides twisting.   
“Hmm, is this exciting you, Attendant?” he sneered as he caressed your rear, smacking his palm against one of the rounded cheeks. You yelped and wriggled, and he laughed derisively.   
“And you’re always acting like you’re so good. Look at you now.” Again his palm smacked against your bottom. You couldn’t hold back a little groan, and he dug his fingers into your flesh, groping and squeezing roughly. Your breath was quickening, he could hear it, and he felt the way you arched your back and pushed your rear up into his hand — oh, you were _loving_ this.

“I have to admit, this is low, even for _you_. Getting off on this…?” he said as he slid his hand between your thighs, fingers pushing against the soft cushion of your flesh. “Being touched like this, and by a Food Soul, too…?” You moaned and squeezed your thighs together around his wriggling fingers.   
“You really are dirty,” he sneered. “No wonder you like hanging around me so much.”

You peered back at him and he caught your eye. The wicked grin that twisted his face made your stomach drop.  
“Mmm, you do look lovely like this,” he said, “Your eyes are burning, Attendant. I’ve never seen such a fierce look. Tell me, what is it that you want?”

“Whatever _you_ want,” you muttered nervously.   
“Is that so?” he purred. “No matter what it is?”   
“Anything, anything you want….” you replied meekly, averting your eyes from his face. To say you were turned on now would be the understatement of the century. Your imagination ran wild with thoughts of what he could ask of you, what he could do to you….   
“And what if I want to make you my doll, hmm? Since you’re obviously so jealous of Lilia…”   
Your breath caught in your throat.   
“Yes,” you whispered hurriedly.   
“Yes _what?”  
_ “Yes, _please_ ,” you corrected yourself, desperate to earn his approval.

“Mmm,” he hummed, slapping his palm against your bottom again. “ _Mmm_. I like the sound of that, Attendant. Yes… I could get used to this.”   
You remained silent, paralyzed with anticipation.

“On your knees, doll,” he barked suddenly. “And face me.”   
You obeyed as quickly as you could, straightening up and turning on your knees. He was standing above you, his wavy hair framing the crooked smirk on his face as he leered down at you. His hands skimmed down the front of his vest and stopped at the top button of his trousers, his slender fingers poised as if to unfasten it —   
Eyes wide, you looked up at him, and he saw your desperate excitement reflected in their glassy depths. Unconsciously your tongue snuck out to moisten your dry lips, and the sight of this demure, anticipatory gesture excited him more than anything yet.

He snickered and hunched down to cup your cheek in his palm. He raised your head to face him, his lips parted, his tongue sliding across his teeth. You could see from the rise and fall of his chest that he was breathing faster now, his voice shaky and less controlled.

“Oh, you’re _really_ wanting this,” he marveled, his smile wider than ever now. He pinched your cheek and straightened up, looking down at you through half-lidded eyes.   
“Let me see how bad you want it, _Master,”_ he said with a sneer, the last word dripping with disdain. “Come on. Show me. Open wide.”

Your heart was throbbing in your throat. You paused for too long and he reached down to grab a fistful of your hair, craning your neck back, his playful demeanor evaporating in an instant.   
“I said _open wide,”_ he growled through clenched teeth. His eyes were darker than ever, shining like black glass. His heavy breaths, those dilated pupils… no amount of his impatience and anger could hide the undercurrent of excitement that burned within. 

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth as wide as you could, your tongue creeping forward as your jaw muscles strained to stretch further. You felt his grip on your hair loosen and he hummed in approval before removing his hand completely.   
“That’s a good doll,” he praised, his voice soft once again. “Keep doing as I say, and you’ll get your reward…”

You felt pressure on your tongue and your eyes flew wide in surprise. He had pressed his index finger against the surface of your tongue, a feral grin on his face as he slid it across the slick surface. A weak moan fluttered in your throat and he chuckled darkly.

“Yes, this will do nicely,” he murmured, eyes narrowing with glee as he gazed into your open mouth. His hands flew to his trousers again, nimble fingers flicking apart the buttons down the fly. Your stomach lurched.

“Thank you for volunteering so eagerly, _Master_ ,” he sneered as the final button came undone. “Don’t worry. I take care of all my dolls… And I have some special things in mind for a filthy one like _you_.”

* * *


End file.
